There And Back Again
by CJMusic
Summary: What happens when instead of Gaia becoming a goddess, the goddess and the Johnsons all get transported into a different world, yet the forest where god crap happens looks the same as usual (how did they get there?) but something is different. Where are they? What is going on? What's up with Anders? And, how will they get home?
1. What Just Happened?

**There And Back Again**

What happens when instead of Gaia becoming a goddess, the goddess and the Johnsons all get transported into a different world, yet the forest where god crap happens looks the same as usual (how did they get there?) but something is different. Where are they? What is going on? What's up with Anders? And, how will they get home?

**Chapter 1 – What Just Happened?**

A lot of things were running through Anders Johnsons' head as he speed down the road, the biggest one being he couldn't believe that he just saw Helen get shot through the heart by an arrow. The second thing was run like hell. Anders was currently driving like a mad man in order to reach the others in time to warn them before it was too late. As he drove over a little stream he quickly got out of his car and took off through the forest, not bothering to lock his car as he ran to the clearing where he saw his family gathered in front of a lake.

"Anders does not look happy." Olaf said as he spotted his second eldest grandson running towards them.

"Mad Christian psycho bitch she wants to kill us all." Anders shouted as he skidded to a halt in front of Mike.

"What?"

"The insane bible quoting woman Natalie with the fucking crossbow fucking shot Helen through the fucking heart. She is dead, fuck!"

"She killed Idunn", Ingrid half asked in slight panic.

"Yes, right in front of my eyes."

"Oh, not good."

"Why?"

"Constant goddess."

"No way kills Helen."

"Well no she was trying to kill me but then she killed Helen first so I got the fuck out of there."

"And you came here."

"Yes to warn you."

"Oh, great work Anders." Mike told him sarcastically.

"We can't stop the ceremony."

"Stay here, do NOT follow me." Mike yelled as he ran off into the forest.

"Maybe we should just flag this."

"No. We must know."

"No, the light is almost upon you."

As the light was almost upon Gaia, Ty saw a dark shadow appear over the lake. Looking up he saw unnatural dark clouds descending upon them. It wasn't until Mike and Michelle had returned, and the clouds hovered right above them that Ty mentioned his findings. "Those do not look like ordinary thunder clouds. It wasn't forecast for rain today, was it?" Ty stated out loud. Before anyone could answer him there was a blinding flash of lightening and everyone was spun into darkness.

Axl was the first to wake up, as he did he saw his family, the goddess and Gaia were lying a few feet away from him on a forest floor. As he got up and looked around he recognised the forest as being the one they used for 'god business'. Axl made his way over to Gaia just as she began to wake up. He carefully helped her to her feet just as everyone else began to do the same. "Something's not right here" Olaf stated as he looked around the forest. It appeared to be the same forest but something just felt different. It was then that Ty noticed that Anders wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Anders?"

"I thought he was next to you" Axl said pointing at Mike.  
Mike looked to his right and saw someone lying several feet away "over there" Mike pointed before leading the way. "I think we have a problem" Mike said as he stepped aside for the others to see, revealing Anders.

It was then that Anders decided to wake up, and once on his feet he was met with different glares. "What? Stop fucking looking at me like that."

"Don't know about you but that defiantly sounds like Anders", Olaf said as he began circling him. As Olaf looked him up and down he saw that instead of his short hair Anders had shoulder length curly blonde hair, the colour it used to be when he was a teenager. He was wearing brown leather pants, a vest looking shirt that didn't quiet do up at the front, an arm band on his right arm and a necklace.

Before Anders could even ask him what he was doing they heard a couple of voices shouting in their direction. Appearing before them stood two young guys. One was wearing black leather fit for a king with short dark hair while the other was slightly taller with floppy blonde hair. He wore brown leather pants, yellow shirt and an arm band on his right arm.

"We have been looking everywhere for you. You should know by now to let go of the reins instead of being dragged for the next several miles" the one with the short dark hair said while shaking his head.

Anders just looked at them with confusion, "I'm sorry but... What?"

It was then that the two boys realised they weren't alone. Not only was their friend acting weird but the people that were with him were dressed in strange clothes, maybe it was them who had hit their heads.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you and where exactly are we?" Ingrid asked as polity as she could.

The two boys just looked at each other before the blonde one spoke. "My name is Hercules and this is my friend Jason, and we are in Greece."

Jason had finally had enough; they were late enough as it was. "Enough clowning around Iolaus, you know what Chiron does if we're late for a lesson". Jason walked forward and grabbed Anders by the ear as he began his walk back to the Academy with Hercules trailing behind them.

The almighty gods and goddess looked at each other in utter confusion before they too followed Jason. As he walked two things crossed Axl's mind, one why were these strangers calling Anders Iolaus and the second, how on earth were they going to get home. All any of them really knew was that Anders had really done it this time and the universe was punishing all of them for it.

* * *

**AU:** Not how I was going to end the first chapter but I found myself inspired to just keep writing. I had this idea over a year ago, so I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review and if you get the chance to watch The Almighty Johnsons.


	2. Ancient Greece

**Chapter 2 – Ancient Greece**

Jason didn't let go of Anders's ear until they had reached the Academy, Faducius was going to have a fit at them for missing language class again. They were greeted at the gates by said teacher who then grabbed both Anders and Jason's ears muttering to himself" untrained, undisciplined, back in my day..." While Hercules yet again trailed behind.

"Do they even realise that we are here?" Axl asked already knowing the answer.

"Probably not, although they seem to know Anders. Then again they seem to think he's someone else." Mike was just as lost as the others.

"Say why did Anders change and not us, what makes him so special?"

"Ty has a point, why only Anders?" Ingrid asked, she was Snotra and she was also an oracle so it frustrated her to realise that she didn't know any more than the others did.

Unfortunately their questions went unanswered for the time being as Faducius knocked on the door to Chiron's office before entering."... Need a lesson in time keeping. Ah Chiron good your here, they missed a lesson, again. Shall I give them their punishment or shall you."

Chiron looked up from the scrolls he was marking to see what the fuss was this time, when he did he noticed that they were not alone. "You may leave them with me". He said as he signalled for Faducius to leave. "Just this once I will let you off for your absence, but I do not want to see you boys skipping class again, is that understood."

"Yes, sir."

Chiron turned and set his gaze upon Anders. All Chiron had to do was to look at him to know that he wasn't their Iolaus, he may have looked like him but Chiron knew otherwise. Chiron was just about to speak when someone else bet him to it.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting but we would like some answers", Michelle said as politely as she could, which was a great achievement on her part.

"I know you are not who everyone thinks you are", Chiron said turning towards Anders. "You may look like Iolaus, but you're not him", he held up his hand to silence Hercules and Jason before they could ask. "I have seen many things in my time but this is extraordinary. My name is Chiron and I am headmaster here at the academy. These 2 gentlemen are Hercules and Jason, two of my top students. As for you, you somehow seem to be 2 in one."

"Two in one?"

"Yes, you seem to have taken over Iolaus's body, which explains why you look like him."

"How?"

"I'm hoping you'll be able to answer that one."

"Hey, you don't suppose this would have anything to do with Anders ticking off the pantheon do you. You know, how Olaf said that the universe will deal to Anders and now with Helen killed...?"

Axl didn't get to finish his sentence as Anders was giving him a death glare. Much to his dismay though Chiron seemed to know what Axl was trying to say. It was his understanding of Iolaus that made Anders so easy to read, they had a lot in common and not just appearances. There was much more to Anders then meets the eye, perhaps then were several lessons to be learned and not just for the traveling company.

Throughout the exchanges Hercules and Jason stood of to the side and listened. The more he heard the more upset Hercules got, Iolaus is his best friend and the more they talked he realised that this guy had taken over his friends body. He began to wonder if Iolaus was aware of any of this and how long it would be before they got their friend back.

Hercules was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Chiron say his name and wasn't until Jason hit him did he look up. "Yes sir?"

"I said that I was hoping you and Jason to show our guests around and make them feel welcomed. I trust you two to look after them."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will tell Faducius that you are excused from your lessons for the rest of the day as you are showing our visitors around. I would suggest starting with a change of clothes." Chiron indicated to the current clothes the group was wearing.

"Alrighty then, you heard Chiron, a change of clothes are in order." Jason ordered as he led the way to the infirmary. The infirmary was located on the other side of the academy near the dorms. Jason marched right into the infirmary to a cupboard at the back of the room where he started pulling out several piles of clothes.

"These will do until we can go to the market," he said as he handed each of them a set of clothes.

Michelle looked at them in disgust, but from what she could tell, was that this place was full of guys so naturally there wouldn't be any female attire. As they began to change only Axl wasn't ashamed to strip down, seeing how he already did it once in the middle of a forest and Anders of course woke up wearing his.

"Can we at least get a little privacy here?" Michelle more demanded then asked.

Once they were dressed Jason lead the group outside into the court yard before turning around to face them. "You've now met Chiron our head master and Faducius our teacher. Now we will give you a tour of the Academy before going down to Kora's for something to eat. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Academy."

* * *

**AU:** I know not a lot happened in this chapter but we now know how the Johnson's ended up in Ancient Greece (or at least why Anders looks like Iolaus). Question is what happens next?


	3. Sep 8th update

**September 8****th**** 2013**

Hi guys, just a quick note says that I'm slowly working my way through this story and there will be a total of 21 chapters, with the last chapter being Anders POV. Based on the title of the chapters I'm open to ideas for what could happen in them.

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Academy**

**Chapter 4 – Adventures at Kora's**

**Chapter 5 – Meeting the Amazons**

**Chapter 6 - In the Life of a Cadet**

**Chapter 7 – Meet Ares, Strife and Discord**

**Chapter 8 – Visiting Alcmene**

**Chapter 9 – The Prince Becomes King**

**Chapter 10 – It's Not All Fun and Games**

**Chapter 11 – What It Means To Be A Friend**

**Chapter 12 – Lesson's Learned**

**Chapter 13 – Strife and Discord Are At It Again**

**Chapter 14 – The God of Good Times**

**Chapter 15 – The Trouble With Gods**

**Chapter 16 – What's In A Name**

**Chapter 17 – Greek Gods Vs Norse Gods**

**Chapter 18 – Not Just Blood**

**Chapter 19 – The Warrior**

Thanks, CJ


End file.
